La Familia Monkey
by dabria99
Summary: Garp estaba de camino al escondite de su hijo, Dragon iba a escucharlo; ¿Cómo se atrevía el mocoso a engañar a su padre?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **La Familia Monkey''**

Estaba furioso, tan molesto que sus manos temblaban.

A bordo de una pequeña balsa en medio del océano se encontraba enfurruñado el Vicealmirante de la Marina, Monkey D. Garp.

Garp hasta el día de hoy no lograba comprender cuál fue su error, por qué su hijo había ido por el camino del mal en lugar de ser un gran marino. Ahora incluso quería declarar una guerra al mundo, sin duda era su hijo, tan fuerte como el mismo.

— ¡No! Espera, no debería estar orgulloso—gruñó y frunció el ceño—ese mocoso...

El héroe marino recordó a Dragon de niño, todas las veces que le lanzaba esa mirada molesta al volver de su entrenamiento lleno de rasguños y cicatrices de batalla por las que debería sentirse honrado y orgulloso, no largarse a llorar apenas unos minutos después, eso solo le ganaba más entrenamiento que Garp felizmente ofrecía. A los seis años Dragon dejó de llorar para dar una mirada insolente que luego sería característica.

—Ah... Que nostálgico— suspiró— ¡Momento! No es hora de ponerse así.

Un llanto sacó al marino de sus delirios, un llanto fuerte y exigente.

— ¿Tienes hambre Luffy?— el pequeño bebé le dirigió la mirada con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar de nuevo—así que… ¿eres mi nieto?—dijo con algo de duda pero el cariño también se podía escuchar en su voz para luego hacer unas caras graciosas que pronto hicieron que el niño sonriera—no te preocupes tu padre es un tonto ya verás te convertirás en un gran marino en el futuro, si realmente eres mi nieto definitivamente serás fuerte.

Agarró un biberón y empezó a alimentarlo, Garp aún no podía entender como este niño podía ser su nieto. Eso le hizo recordar porque estaba enojado al principio.

¡Su hijo lo había engañado! No había forma de que este niño sea hijo de Dragon, era demasiado lindo.

No, él no iba a caer en ese engaño.

Mientras tanto Luffy bebía felizmente la deliciosa leche que le habían proporcionado y no se sintió satisfecho hasta que no acabó con 5 botellas de la misma.

—Bwa ha ha ha ha tienes un estómago fuerte mocoso—la carcajada se pudo escuchar por un gran tiempo y a una larga distancia.

A veces Garp podía llegar a ser tan idiota.

* * *

En las afueras de una de las bases secretas del Ejército Revolucionario su líder, Monkey D. Dragon estaba parado contemplando el cielo en dirección este.

Para cualquier persona resultaría normal ver la expresión seria de Jefe pero para aquellos que lo conocían el sufrimiento en su cara y la tensión en todo su cuerpo era evidente.

Y eso se debía a que hace algunos días se había despedido de su pequeño Luffy y realmente lo echaba de menos, su hijo era un niño adorable, con un gran parecido a su madre pero lastimosamente todavía era un niño y no podía tenerlo con él por mucho que quisiera.

Así que se lo envió a su padre, su Comandante del Ejército del Norte Karasu, se había encargado de llevarlo volando con uno de sus cuervos. Al principio tenía sus dudas pero sabía que Garp no lo mataría, después de todo él aún estaba vivo por lo que tenía esa garantía pero eso no impedía que lo extrañara.

—Desearía verlo una vez más—suspiró para luego voltearse e ingresar de nuevo cuando un estruendo se escuchó a su espalda.

— ¡DRAGON MALDITO HIJO INGRATO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR ENGAÑAR A TU PADRE?!

— ¿Eh?—fue todo lo que salió de los labios del hombre más buscado del mundo.

En ese momento mientras veía al mayor romper todo a su paso y acabar con varios de sus subordinados como si nada Dragon solo intentaba comprender, qué hacía su padre allí o más importante cómo lo había encontrado, sin duda tendría que mejorar aún más sus redes y su seguridad si es que Garp que siempre fue un idiota, fuerte pero idiota lograba encontrarlo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente.

Sin decir palabra alguna se quedó allí hasta que el marino ya estuvo parado frente a él.

— ¡Maldito mocoso!—intentó darle uno de sus puños de amor, Dragon logró esquivarlo pero aun así no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su espina dorsal, al parecer ese trauma de la infancia no estaba tan superado como pensaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó tranquilamente sin mostrar ni una pizca del desconcierto que lo invadía en el interior, no era el líder de los revolucionarios por nada.

—Y todavía te atreves a preguntar…—murmuró, luego tomó al pequeño bebé y lo estampó frente a la cara de su hijo—realmente pretendías que creyera que este niño es tu hijo, míralo—Luffy parpadeó confundido mientras dirigía la mirada entre uno y el otro ladeando levemente la cabeza—es demasiado lindo, tierno, nada de tu horrible cara.

Dragon pudo haberse sentido ofendido por aquellas palabras pero no le importaron en ese momento, nada más podría importarle ahora que tenía a su pequeño Luffy que tanto había extrañado justo frente a él.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, le dio una cálida sonrisa junto a una mirada cargada de afecto y comenzó a balancearlo _'realmente me has hecho falta hijo'_ pensó, Luffy por su parte sonreía complacido al estar en unos brazos familiares ya que desde su nacimiento fue su padre quien se encargó de cuidarlo hasta que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo con su abuelo, se acurrucó aún más cerca mientras era abrazado por unos fuertes y protectores brazos.

Garp por su parte estaba en estado de shock, con una cara que solo era comparable con la que haría en unos años más adelante en medio de una gran guerra al ver a su adorable nieto caer del cielo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **No pude evitarlo, sé que tendría que actualizar mis otras historias pero vi una imagen de estos tres que me mandó una amiga al móvil y bueno la historia salió y ya.**

 **En estos días publicaré la última parte de ''Lazos de Hermandad'' y ya terminé mi otra historia (la que publico en Wattpad que no es de One Piece) por lo que podré dedicarme exclusivamente a ''El Otro Luffy''.**

 **Por ahora espero que disfruten esto.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	2. Extra

Caminando a toda velocidad, con los puños apretados, iba un furioso Monkey D. Garp, hasta el cielo se empezó a nublar, quedando a tono con su sombrío estado. 

Su destino, el centro de Loguetown. 

Su objetivo, su alocado nieto, Luffy.

El marino todavía no daba crédito a su suerte, primero el malagradecido de su hijo se convierte en el líder criminal más buscado del mundo, después, el hijo de Roger, Ace, a quien había adoptado como un nieto y lo amaba como tal, decidió seguir los pasos del desgraciado de su padre y largarse a la piratería y, finalmente, lo único que le faltaba, su nieto, su adorable Luffy, terminó siendo un rufián igual o peor que los anteriores.

Al condenado mocoso le había tomado menos de un mes conseguir la recompensa más alta de todo el East Blue, tan fuerte e independiente, justo como él mismo, sin duda era su nieto.

— ¡NO!—gruñó— Es un criminal, no puedo sentirme orgulloso. Maldito mocoso, lo consentí demasiado. No debí llevarlo a conocer a Ace, aunque, eran tan lindos cuidándose como buenos hermanos—suspiró soñadoramente—. Ah, la nostalgia…

Y así siguió su camino, a veces Garp podía ser tan idiota.

I

Cuando la recompensa del pirata novato, Monkey D. Luffy, llegó hasta los revolucionarios, Dragon por poco y no puede disimular su emoción, su pequeño hijo ya era todo un hombre, por supuesto evitó que las lágrimas de orgullo escaparan de sus ojos, era el líder de los revolucionarios, no podía permitir que sus subordinados vieran aquel lado vulnerable.

Pero Dragon seguía siendo un padre y, más importante, era un Monkey, por lo que cometió una locura. 

Escapó, dejando a toda la base en medio de un caos creyendo a su jefe atrapado.

Por poco y declaran la guerra en ese instante, afortunadamente se demoraron en hacerlo, ya que su segundo al mando, el jefe de estado mayor, Sabo, se desmayó al ver la sonriente cara del pirata novato.

—Empiezo a preocuparme—la angustia era palpable en la voz de Koala mientras esperaba, junto a su colega gyojin, frente a la sala de enfermería—. Ya es la segunda vez que Sabo-kun se desmaya al ver un cartel de recompensa.

—A lo mejor se trata de alguien de su pasado—comentó Hack, pensativo —. ¿Quién fue la vez anterior?

—Portgas D. Ace, de los Piratas de Shirohige—Koala frunció el ceño—. Sé que aún guarda la recompensa entre sus pertenencias, pero es extraño, Sabo-kun nunca ha cruzado palabras con ese pirata, ¿crees que estos dos tengan alguna relación con su pasado?

—No lo sé Koala, suena poco probable. Es demasiada casualidad.

Lo que Hack no sabía es que en el mundo no existían las casualidades, más si se trataba de los ''D''.

II

Dragon juró que asesinaría a ese payaso, lo haría lentamente para causar más dolor. Quién se creía que era es mugroso de Buggy para ponerle las manos encima a su pequeño.

Sin dudar usó su fruta, Luffy salió libre, pero no por demasiado tiempo. El jefe de los revolucionarios logró ver a un marino, con una peligrosa mirada, perseguirlo, notó a los ineptos nakamas de su hijo tratar de seguirlo. El hombre negó, si querían seguir a Luffy tendrían que hacerlo mejor, después de todo ese niño había sobrevivido a ser el nieto de Garp.

A toda velocidad interceptó a Smoker, permitiéndole a Luffy escapar. Sin perder tiempo el hombre más buscado del mundo se ocultó, volviéndose invisible para todo el mundo, excepto para él. Sin importar cuantos años tuviera, Dragon nunca escapaba de su padre.

III

Decir que Garp estaba furioso era quedarse corto. Cuando, al llegar a Loguetown en busca de Luffy, vio a la basura pirata de Buggy casi decapitar a su querido nieto por poco y enloqueció, juró venganza, haría que fuera doloroso y muy lento. 

Iba a ir tras él cuando divisó a su hijo y decidió pasar a saludarlo.

— ¡Dragon! ¡Maldito hijo ingrato!—un puño de amor por poco y llega hasta él, el estremecimiento de su cuerpo era la prueba fehaciente de su trauma no superado— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí condenado mocoso?

—No es algo que te incumba—respondió secamente el revolucionario y antes de que el marino pudiera replicar, volvió a decir—Por cierto, te tengo una propuesta.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al mayor. Aquello era inusual en su hijo, por lo que Garp, siendo el distraído por naturaleza que era, olvidó prontamente su furia anterior para prestarle atención.

— ¿De qué se trata?— dijo con desconfianza y curiosidad.

—Matemos al payaso—un trueno se escuchó de fondo.

— ¿Qué?—exclamó sorprendido.

—Dije, que matemos al malnacido que casi mata a nuestro pequeño.

Y desde ese día nadie supo nada más de Buggy el payaso.

  
  



End file.
